I Kissed A Boy
by Dyinghearts13
Summary: Roxas has a feeling that something new and good is going to happen. "I love you, I can't hide my feelings from you anymore." Oneshot
Beep, beep, beep.

"Ugh!" Roxas awoke to the sound of his alarm clock. He reached over to his night stand and shut it off.

He sat up in bed, looking around his room with a yawn. "I wounder what today will bring."

He stood to his feet, got himself dressed and headed downstairs.

"Morning!" Ventus said with a cheerful smile while eating his lucky charms. He's a morning person, he wakes up with full of energy and ready to start the day.

"Hey." Roxas replied horsey as he grabbed a bowl from the cupboard and he had lucky charms like his brother. Unlike Roxas, he isn't a morning person. He wishes that school would start at 8 it would be better.

"Is Vanitas still sleeping in?" Their mother asked them.

Ventus nodded. "Yup."

She breathed out a sigh. "He's going to miss school again."

Vanitas hates school, he doesn't bother setting his alarm clock. He even skips school, he just causes trouble.

"I got him up!" Sora said with a smile. Their little brother Sora is always the one to get him up.

Vanitas grabbed something to eat. Their mother looked at him with shock. "You got your ears pierced?!"

Vanitas just ignored her and joined his bothers at the table and ate.

"Vanitas please explain!" Her tone grew with anger.

He rolled his eyes. "I went with my friend Axel to get them pierced. Big deal, god."

"It is a big deal! You didn't ask for permission!"

"You act like I got a tattoo," he rose from his seat and headed upstairs.

"You're grounded young man!" She shouted.

The twins finished getting ready for school. Vanitas was in his room with his mother.

"Do you think he's going to school?" Ventus asked as him and Roxas slipped on their shoes.

Roxas shrugged. "Don't worry about him." He placed his hand on the doorknob and turned it. "Let's go." He pulled it open and they walked out.

"To me it feels like today something good will happen," Roxas said as they wait for the bus.

"It's school, nothing good happens. It's the same everyday; we sit in class and learn and talk with our friends. It repeats over and over nothing changes."

The door of their house opens, the boys take a look and it's Vanitas. He's actually going to school.

"Fuck the bus, Axel's picking me up."

Roxas and Axel use to be best friends; when he met his bother, he stopped hanging out with Roxas. The teen doesn't understand why.

A red Mustang pulled over. "See ya." Vanitas walked over to the car. As he opened the door, you could hear music blaring. He got into the car and it disappeared in the distance.

"I'm going to have a walk with him."

"Huh?" Ventus asked as he glared at his twin.

"Sorry, I was just thinking out loud."

The bus stopped at their driveway. The bus was full of kids. They climbed on the bus and found an open seat. It was loud and noisey like always.

"See Roxas, everyday is the same. Nothing new happens, like the same noices on the bus. Nothing new will happen."

'You could be wrong.' Axel use to ride the bus, ever since he got his license he stopped taking the bus.

Roxas wish that he did, he made it entertaining. He'd yell at the kids on the bus tell him to shut up. If he hears a conversation he joins in. Roxas misses those days.

He just misses having Axel in his life, he wonders if Axel does too. The bus arrived at the school. The kids piled out of the bus and entered the school, the bell rung and students head to their classes.

Good thing him and Axel have first period together, maybe he'll get a chance to talk to him.

He entered the class room, first class; study hall. Roxas loved having study hall in the morning, he can sleep or study for a test that he might have in his next class. The teacher doesn't care what you do, he's pretty laid back.

It's not a big class which is nice. Roxas usual sits by himself and does his own thing, while the others talk to their friends.

Roxas folded his arms on the table and he laid his head down and shut his eyes. Axel is probably going to sit with Seifer like he always does.

Suddenly somebody slapped Roxas' back, it jumped him. He sat up quickly and he heard a chuckle.

"Wake up."

Roxas turned his head to see Axel sitting next to him. He was shocked. "Aren't you going to sit with Seifer like you always do?"

"You don't like me sitting here? I can move."

'Wait, he wants to sit here? Things are strange today.' "No it's fine. I need to talk to you."

"Me too. Look I'm sorry if you feel like I'm ignoring you. I'm not, your brother is stopping me from hanging out with you. Like he comes over after school everyday and I don't get a chance to see you."

'Maybe I was right, something good is happening!' "I thought you were, so I stopped talking with you and sitting next to you. I'm sorry too."

"So to make it up, you're coming over after school."

"Really?" His month grew a wide grin. "I do miss all the times we had."

"Me too. Since Van is grounded I though I'd make time to chill with ya."

Throughout the class him and Axel talked. Roxas was relieved that him and Axel are friends again. He missed talking with him and going to his house after school.

As class ended he sent his mom a text to let her know where he's going. 'What could get better than this?'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

School came to an end. Roxas left the school along with a big crowd. He walked in the parking lot to look for his friends car.

"Roxas!" Axel waved his hands.

It caught his eye and he walked over to it and climbed in. His car smells like brand new and it's so clean. He had this car for a few years.

Axel pulled out for the parking spot and he drove onto the road. "So do you have any plans?" Roxas asked.

Axel smirked. "Yes I do."

"Like what?"

"You'll have to see."

"Axel, did you take Vanitas to get his ears pierced?"

"Yeah I did. He wanted too."

He pulled up on his drive way, they got out of the and into his house.

Roxas took a look around, his house didn't change a bit, it still looks the same.

"You coming?" Axel asked as he was walking up the stairs.

Roxas nodded and followed him. The teen wonders what his buddy had in mind.

The boys entered a mess room, empty soda cans and clothes all over the floor. Axel made his bed so they can sit on it. "Sorry about the mess."

"It's fine," he took a seat on his bed with Axel. "So what's your plan?"

Axel looked at Roxas with a serious look. "I need to tell you something."

Roxas nodded and his heart pounded against his heart.

"I love you, I can't hide my feelings anymore," he grabbed the blonde teens face and kissed him.

Roxas' eyes grew wide and his body froze unsure what to do.

Axel laughed at his reaction.

"I-I love you too," Roxas pulled Axel into another kiss.

The red head kissed him deeply and rough, making Roxas moan.

He smirked and kissed his neck, finding his sensitive spot. When he found it, Roxas moaned loudly.

Axel pushed Roxas on his back. His hands slid up his shirt.

Roxas' face turned red and his heart quickened. His lover placed kisses on his chest.

Suddenly there was a knock at his door. It made Axel jump off his bed and Roxas pull down his shirt.

He opened the door to find his little brother Lea, right behind him was his pitbull dig, Buster. "What do you want?"

"Mom said you have to watch me."

Axel let out a long sigh. "My boyfriend's over and him and I are hanging out."

The word boyfriend echoed in Roxas' mind, he loved it.

"If you don't mom will ground you!"

"Alright fine."

"Yay!" Lea ran down the stairs.

Axel turned to face Roxas. "Sorry about this, but I have to watch my brother."

"It's fine, we can watch him together." Roxas hoped off the bed and they joined Lea downstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Squeal coming soon! Look out for it; I Slept With A Boy.


End file.
